News and Announcements
Current Event Free Armor Set Event! Period: Apr. 3rd 00:00 PST - Apr, 9th 23:59 PST When you purchase the following Runes pack, you will be given the corresponding Armor Set *$1.99 - Free Protector Set *$4.99 - Free Conqueror Set *$6.99 - Free Rare Weapon Set *$9.99 - Free Uncommon Tome Set *$19.99 - Free Epic Jewelry Set *$49.99 - Free 2x All-pack *$99.99 - Free 5x All-pack *$199.99 - Free 12x All-pack All-pack includes Protector Set, Conqueror Set, Rare Weapon Set, Uncommon Tome Set, and Epic Jewelry Set BONUS! - Login for 7 straight days to earn 300 extra Runes and 2 AP! Old Events Archbishop Event! Hey fellow MTers, We hope you are enjoying the current event. Even though we increased the elder sister drop rate by 5X. We didn't think it was fair for you and that it was still too difficult to get. So we had modified the event a little bit to make it more enjoyable. For those of you who weren't lucky enough to summon an elder sister during the event, we have created a consolation prize. The players to do the following during the event will receive Archbishop cards. Check below for details: - players who purchase five-to-nine 10X Summons, will be given 1 blue Archbishop Card - players who purchase ten-to-fourteen 10X Summons, will be given 3 blue Archbishop Card - players who purchase fifteen-to-nineteen 10X Summons, will be given 5 blue Archbishop Cards - players who purchase more than twenty 10X Summons, will be given 1 blue MAX Archbishop Cards Period: Apr 1st 01:00am ~ Apr 2nd, 23:59 PST Archbishop Cards will be sent after next maintenance break Elder Sister Event! 5X More Chances to pick purple Elder Sister Card Period: Apr 1st,03:00 - Apr 2nd,00:59 (PST) More Chances to pick purple Elder Sister Card when purchase 10X Summon It's a very rare occasion to get the top hero. Elder Sister features: 1) Group attack - hitting 3 random targets 2) Heal - can heal herself or 1 teammate with great amount 3) Defensive - high HP to be able to act as Tanker Only two days! Do not Miss it! Multiple Special Event for this week! More Exp, More Runes and More Purple Cards Period: Mar 25th, 3:00 am ~ Apr 1st, 1:00 am PST Summon Rewards - Earn a free purple lady card when you purchase five 10X summons in a week - Earn 100 free runes when you purchase ten 1X summons in a week - Not FP Summon Dungeons & Event - 1.5x more EXP for Epic Dungeons - Pumpkin Patch and Dragon Whelp Dungeons are open all day along (24hrs) - (max your cards faster!) Login Rewards - Login for 7 straight days, you will be given Extra 300Runes! Photo: Multiple Special Event for this week! More Exp, More Runes and More Purple Cards *Period: Mar 25th, 3:00 am ~ Apr 1st, 1:00 am PST Summon Rewards - Earn a free purple lady card when you purchase five 10X summons in a week - Earn 100 free runes when you purchase ten 1X summons in a week - Not FP Summon Dungeons & Event - 1.5x more EXP for Epic Dungeons - Pumpkin Patch and Dragon Whelp Dungeons are open all day along (24hrs) - (max your cards faster!) * Epic Dungeons drop Rare Weapon, Uncommon Tome and Epic Jewelry * Pumpkin Patch drops max your cards faster Dragon Whelp drops exchange for massive gold Login Rewards - Login for 7 straight days, you will be given Extra 300Runes! For more official news and updates, check out I AM MT Facebook Page!